Titanic Magic
by belladonnatook
Summary: What happens when somehow Ron and Hermione get transported back in time by mistake! How will Hermione and Ron get back to their own time? Harry PotterTitanic movie crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione were sitting, studying, in the library, at Sirius' house in London.

"Hermione." Ron said suddenly. "Would, Would we be in any danger if we went to visit harry?"

"Ron, You know we can't. Dumbledor said-"

"I know what Dumbledor said. But think, if you were harry, how would you feel about being kept in the dark?"

"Ron, I know but-"

"Look." Ron said showing her his hand."Hedwig pecked my hand so much that-"

"I know! She pecked my hands good too."

"So lets go. We don't know much, so there's not much to tell. Come on Hermione!" Ron said as he got the floo powder from the shelf.

"Come on Hermione. Lets go, We'll be back before anyone notices we're gone."

"Oh alright." Hermione said she stood up.

"Good." Said Ron as he stepped into the fire place. Hermione stepped in too, they held hands.

"Number 4 private Drive!" They said in unison. Immediately green flames engulfed them.

When the smoke cleared and they stepped out of the fireplace they instantly knew this was not the Dursleys home. This room was much bigger then the Dursleys living room and it was filled to the ceiling with bookshelves. It was another library.

"Where are we?" Ron asked aloud.

"I would prefer to know who you are" said a man they had not noticed who was sitting in an old fashioned chair.

"Um, um"

"I can't hear you Miss." Said the man.

"Um, um"

"Now, did you mean to come here or were you looking for another fireplace?"

"Oh good, we thought you were a muggle." Ron sighed.

"No, of course not. Do I look like filth? I'm pureblood and nothing else!" Ron stared in surprise while Hermione glared.

"I'm Caledon Hockley. Maybe you've heard of my father. Nathan Hockley?"

"No." Ron said simply.

"Well." Said Caledon felling hurt.

"Yes." Said Hermione still glaring but her eyes widen at the names.

"Where were you trying to go?" Asked Caledon.

"A friends house" Started Ron. "If you have some floo pow-" Hermione elbowed him "Hey what was tha-"

"Im sorry, We don't use floo powder. We have other ways to travel other then traveling by soot. I have no more time to talk to you myself." Caledon interrupted him. "I have an important business meeting." He rang for the maid. "If you'll excuse me. You are welcome to stay with us until we can find transportation for you home."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

The maid entered the room.

"Ah Mary, please take this lady and this gentlemen to some of our guest rooms. They will be staying with us for the time being." Said Caledon as he left the room.

Mary led Hermione and Ron out of the room, down a long hall and up two flights of stairs.

"This place is bigger then Hogwarts, Hermione!" Ron said is exhaustion.

Finally they stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room sir, and miss if you follow me I will show you, your room." Mary said as she opened the door.

"No need, We're married." Hermione stated.

"We ar-?" Ron said as Hermione elbowed him.

"Oh, well then. I'll leave you." Mary the maid said more then a bit shocked. "Dinner will be served soon" She walked down the hall, turned a corner and was gone. Hermione pulled Ron in to the room, closed the door, and locked it.

"What the hell? Why did you say we were married?!" Ron shouted.

"Shh."Hermione quieted him "Ron, do you know who the Hockleys are?" She asked.

"Well, no." He answered. "I guess their some rich pureblood family."

"Yes, From 1912!" Hermione answered.

"What?"

"Ron, I'm not sure how. But We have been transported back in time!"

"What?! Hermione, how are we going to get back?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Ron, just play along. I'll explain later." She unlocked the door. "Come in."

The door opened, it was another maid.

"Hello Miss, I'm Emma, one of Miss. Rose's chambermaids. She said you can borrow some of her clothes to dress for dinner."

"Alright." Hermione said brushing her away.

"I'll show you to her room then. Oh and sir, this is normally Mr. Thomas, Mr. Hockleys nephews room. You may borrow some of his clothes. He's away at school right now."

"Oh, alright?" Hermione followed the maid down the hall and down a flight of stairs, up another hallway where Emma stopped. She knocked on the door.

"Miss. Rose?"

"Come in Emma." Came the answer.

The door opened and Hermione entered a gorgeous room. It had paintings all over and bright red wall paper.

"Hello." Said a women standing next to a green and red patterned chair.

"Hello." Said Hermione in answer.

"I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Hermione...Weasley"

"I've heard you are staying with us until we can send you home."

"Yes."

"Would you like some different clothes. Those look rather cold."

"Oh." Hermione said realizing that she was wearing a knee length skirt and a short sleeve shirt, she was wearing less clothing then was considered underwear in this year. "Well, uh."

"Is this one alright?" Rose said holding up a beautiful blue dress with white lace around the neck and wrists.

"Oh! Yes. That looks beautiful!"

"You may have it, if you like. Its an old one of mine."

"Oh! Thank you." Hermione said in awe.

"Dinner will be served in a few moments. Emma will help you dress, if that's alright.

"Mm" Hermione said in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sat at a long table wearing an ugly brown suit. It seemed Mr. Tomas' favorite color was brown for that was the color of all the suits in the wardrobe in the room in which Ron and Hermione were staying. Ron had been shown into a large dining room. Siting at the long table he was beginning to wonder where everyone else was. Soon though Cal came into the room with two men Ron had yet to meet.

"This is my father." Cal introduced the older man. "Nathan Hockley, and this is my younger brother Edward." Cal motioned to a young man, not much older then Ron. The three men sat down at the table.

"what did you say your name was?" Asked Cal.

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Ah Weasley, are you related to Jeffery Weasley?" Asked Nathan

"Yes." Ron said simply. Jeffery Weasley was one the family preferred to forget. A dark wizard he was famous for turning muggles into hats.

"Ah, I was good friends with him. Tragic how he died."

"Oh yes" Ron said simply again. In his mind Uncle Jefferys death was anything but tragic, ironic maybe. He was turned into a pin cushion by a muggle born witch.

"Ah ladies." Cal said as he and the other men stood up. It took Ron a moment to realize he was the only one siting down. So, he too stood. The "ladies" as Cal called them were Hermione and two other women Ron did not know.

"Ron. Darling. This is Rose," Hermione said motioning to a women with bright red hair, a similar shade as his own. Wearing a dress of green silk with pearl collar and wrists.

"And this" She motioned to the other women, who looked like she was going to a funeral, dressed all in black lace the women looked as if she were in mourning. "Is Ruth, Roses mother." She finished.

"Nice to meet you both." Ron said as politely as possible, quite out of character.

As everyone sat down the maids brought out the meal, that looked anything but appetizing. Boars brain. Ron looked at it, trying very hard not to vomit.

"Next week we are going to America. Have ether of you gone there?"

"I have." Said Hermione. "How are you traveling?"

"Ship!" Rose said energetically.

"Yes, Rose seems to adore all things muggle." Cal said sarcastically.

"Well, Its really amazing isn't it? How they manage and invent ways to do without magic." Rose said sounding a bit like another wizard Ron and Hermione knew and loved.

"My dad loves muggles, he's a bit obsessed." Ron said. Hermione kicked him in the knee beneath the table.

"Ow!" Ron cried out.

"something wrong?" Rose asked.

"no, nothing" Ron replied.

The rest of the table looked at him strangely.

"how long have you been married if its not to bold to ask." Rose asked.

Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ron.

"Three months." They each said after a long pause in unison

"ah, wonderful." Nathan said. "Cal and rose will be married in a month."

"Oh?" Hermione said as if she just found out.

"yes! In Philadelphia." Cal said.

"What ship will you be taking?" Hermione asked, again knowing the answer.

"Titanic, the grandest of all muggle ships." Rose said in awe.

"Not nearly as grand as the wizardering ship The Agrippine" Ruth said.

"oh mother, the Titanic is powered by steam! Not magic. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Muggles are such prehistoric creatures. They do everything slowly." Cal chimed in.

"Yes, well, it may take longer…"

"ah you agree with me." Cal interrupted rudely.

"well, no!"

Ruth made a high pitch coughing noise, in order to get them to stop the fight.

"Uh, Hermione, you said you had been to America?" Rose asked.

"Uh, yes. On holiday with my parents."

The rest of the evening was rather pleasant.

When Ron and Hermione were back in their room Hermione locked the door.

"What the hell is going on!?" Demanded Ron.

"Calm down, lower your voice." Hermione said.

"Now tell me! What are we going to do!?"

"..."

"Hermione!"

"Time travel wasn't invented until 1913!"

"Well, can't we go back the same way we came!?"

"I don't know how we got here!"

"Floo powder!"

"Floo powder only transports you from one place to another, not to a different time!"

"Then how did we get here!? what are we going to do!?"

"I don't know! We have to wait till 1913." said Hermione as if 1913 was but a day away.

"WHAT?!" Gasped Ron. "Hermione, I can't live in this time area. I don't know anything about it!"

"I do, I know lots about history, both muggle and wizarding." said Hermione calmly.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in"

More to come...


End file.
